sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Glide Memorial Church
Updated October 02, 2018*** 330 Ellis St., San Francisco, CA 94102 Telephone: (415) 674-6000 Email: info@glide.org URL: Glide's web page 'Glide Walk-in Center and Integrated Case Management' Telephone: (415) 674-6032 The Glide Walk-in Center is open Monday thru Friday from 8:30 AM to 9:00 PM, closed on Thursday between 2:00 PM to 3:00 PM for staff meeting.The Walk-In Center provides drop-in basic needs assistance and crisis interventions such as emergency shelter reservations, hygiene kit distribution, vouchers for clothing and household items at St. Vincent de Paul, housing advocacy and referral services. The Walk-In Center also is a Season of Sharing and Catholic Charities rental assistance access point, helping individuals and families with back rent, security deposits, and other housing financial burdens. The Walk-In Center is the only Emergency Shelter Bed Reservation Station (CHANGES) in the Tenderloin.. Reservations can be made Monday thru Friday, 1:45 PM to 3:00 PM, including all national and religious holidays. There are no shelter reservation services on the weekends. Glide HIV/Hep C & Harm Reduction Services Contact: Paul Harkin, Program Manager Office telephone: (415) 674-5180 Harm reduction saves lives. Get works, overdose education, or find out your HIV / Hep C status in just 15 minutes. GLIDE provides free HIV and Hepatitis C testing and counseling along with syringe access services. HIV and Hepatitis C Services * HIV and Hep C Antibody tests * Risk Reduction Counselling * HIV/Hep C Prevention Education, Information, and Referrals * Linkages to Care Testing Hours * Monday thru Thursday from 9:00 AM to 4:30 PM * Friday 9:00 AM to 3:00 PM Harm Reduction Services * Syringe Access, Exchange and Disposal * Street-based outreach in the Tenderloin and surrounding areas * Overdose Prevention Education * Narcan distribution * Safer Injection and Safer Smoking Kit distribution * Community Outreach and Syringe Sweeps * Free condoms and lube * Individual Harm Reduction Counseling * HIV/Hep C testing at Syringe Access * Linkages to care and services based on individual needs Syringe Access Hours * GLIDE Lobby: Monday and Tuesday 7:00 PM to 9:00 PM * 5th Floor: Monday thru Friday 12:00 PM to 5:00 PM 'Glide Women's Center' GLIDE‘s Women’s Center is a safe and supportive community that empowers women to heal and thrive. We recognize women face many obstacles to safety, health and wellness, especially for women surviving in disenfranchised communities. Individual Support Services: Call for Appointment with Case Manager at 415-674-6026 https://www.glide.org/women Counseling, Goals Planning & Support, Crisis Intervention, Case Management Morning Support Groups 9:00 AM to 10:30 AM | raffle prizes and hot breakfast served after group TOPICS: Monday: Harm Reduction | Tuesday: Resilience and Skill Building | Wednesday: Stress Management Jewelry Making | Thursday: Healthy Relationships | Friday: Bingo! Fun Day! Bring a friend! Afternoon Support Groups 3:00 PM to 4:30 PM | raffle prizes and light snacks served Wednesday: Expressive Arts (Healing Thru Negro Spirituals) For information regarding groups, outreach and events, call 415-674-6026 and speak with our Community Outreach and Advocacy Coordinator 'Men In Progress' Phone: (415) 674-6030 Confidential Fax: (415) 230-3973 https://www.glide.org/MenUnlearningViolence Run by men and designed for men, Men In Progress is dedicated to working with all men in straightforward and practical ways on issues that affect their lives. The goal is to support men to gain understanding and strength in their relationships with themselves, partners, family, friends and community. Men In Progress is also a certified through the San Francisco Adult Probation Department as a violence and batterer's intervention program for men. It is a weekly group where members meet with one primary goal: to acknowledge their own violence and help each other learn a new way of relating. * Orientation for new participants take place on Tuesdays 5:00 PM to 7:00 PM, ''only.'' * Groups Monday and Friday 3:00 PM to 5:00 PM, Friday: 5:00 PM to 7:00 PM 'Speak Outs' Telephone: (415) 674-6000 Speak Outs are held every Wednesday evening from 5:00 PM to 6:30 PM in Freedom Hall at Glide. Everyone is welcomed to Speak Out open mic on any issue that is important to them, to share their truths, and tell their stories. Some even share poems and songs. We strive to create a supportive community for each other's recovery and growth. Refreshments are served and a dinner is served after the Speak Out. Door prizes too! Please come join us! 'Daily Free Meals Program' Telephone: (415) 674-6037 Serves three free, nutritious meals a day, 364 days a year (New Years Day Closed; on many holidays a bag meal is given out after breakfast & there is no lunch or dinner serving). Anyone who is willing to stand in line, please join the meals line located in front of the building during meal service hours. Lobby seating is made available for seniors 30 minutes prior to meal time. Families with children do not have to wait in line. Those needing reasonable accommodations can pick up a form from the Front Desk Coordinator. Glide is also a Senior Congregate Meal site for seniors 60+ and their spouses or caretakers. A special breakfast time is reserved for seniors from 7:30 AM to 8:00 AM. To enroll in this program, seniors may register in the Creative Space area with Pam, Diane or Tina . MEAL PERIODS: Please note that meal periods will end when all of the tickets have been distributed. Breakfast meal begins at 8:00 AM, Sunday thru Friday. Lunch meal begins at 12:00 PM, Sunday thru Friday Dinner meal begins at 4:00 PM, Monday thru Friday. Bagged dinners are given away at lunch time on weekends. 'Drop-In Legal Services Clinic' Phone: (415) 674-6149 Free drop-in legal clinic are on Mondays and Thursdays 2:00 PM - 5:00 PM. If you have questions on public benefits (such as SSI or GA), there will be a benefits attorney available on Thursdays only to answer your questions. Please Note: These meetings are only to discuss and evaluate your legal needs, not to address them or to create an ongoing lawyer-client relationship. Whether a lawyer-client relationship will be established at all will not be determined until later. In most cases, attorneys at the Legal Services Clinic will provide limited advice and referrals to other organizations for more specialized services. Janice Mirikitani Family, Youth and Childcare Center FYCC is located at 434 Ellis St., separate from Glide's main facility. 415-674-6200 (FYCC Front Desk) The Glide/Janice Mirikitani Family Youth and Childcare Center provides childcare and youth program resources to residents of San Francisco and their families. The youth programs offer M-F after-school recreation, arts enrichment, and homework help for school-age youth. Programs require a brief intake and are drop-in thereafter. All K-5 school-age programs are free of charge. Glide's provides infant care and preschool programs as well. These are available on a sliding scale basis, with families paying as little as $17 / month per child. There is often a waiting list for admission to the infant and preschool centers. All FYCC programs offer case management and support services to the families of enrolled children through their Family Advocacy Program. Recovery Circles Phone: 415-674-6023 GLIDE offers Recovery Circles for men and women struggling with addiction and other recovery issues (e.g. substance use and abuse, anger, abuse, incest, etc.) that prevent us from being our best selves. At GLIDE we believe “Everyone is in Recovery”'' and that Recovery is alive when it takes place with others, in'' community. GLIDE offers a safe place of non-judgment for all people to come out of denial and hiding and begin to acknowledge and confront the pain that contributes to our addictive behaviors. Individual case management and counseling for recovery support is also available. Attendees receive a lunch ticket to enjoy a hot meal afterwards in GLIDE's Daily Free Meals Program. Recovery Circles are drop-in basis on Tuesdays and Thursdays, 11:00 AM – 12:30 PM on the 5th floor. Category:Alcohol and Drug Abuse / Methadone Maintenance Category:Employment Assistance / Job Training Category:Food Category:HIV / AIDS Category:Housing - Resource Centers Category:Literacy, Language & Education Category:Medical & Health Category:Medical Records Category:Mental Health / Counseling Category:Emergency Shelter Reservations Category:Youth Services Category:Neighborhood-Tenderloin Category:Women Services Category:Seniors Category:Resource Category:Needs Clean Up